Despite being able to simultaneously execute several applications, some mobile computing devices can only present a graphical user interface (GUI) of a single application, at a time. To interact with multiple applications at once, a user of a mobile computing device may have to provide input to switch between different application GUIs to complete a particular task. For example, a user of a mobile computing device may have to cease entering text in a messaging application, provide input to cause the device to toggle to a search application, and provide yet additional input at a GUI of the search application to search for a particular piece of information that the user may want to finish composing a message or otherwise entering text in the messaging application. Providing several inputs required by some computing devices to perform various tasks can be tedious, repetitive, and time consuming.